


Rumors

by CloudxMusic99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Love Confessions, M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudxMusic99/pseuds/CloudxMusic99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is spreading rumors about Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr
> 
> http://burningwaters.tumblr.com/post/85430859572/rumors

Dean Winchester hated his school. He mostly hated it because there was a rumor going around school that he and his best friend, Castiel, had made out in one of the supply closets last week.

Dean stood at his locker and waited for Castiel to show up, just like he did everyday.

Just as Castiel approached, another guy showed up. “Fag,” The guy said, shoving Dean into the lockers and then walking away like nothing happened.

"Dean! Are you alright?" Castiel questioned as he got to Dean. Dean nodded. "Why did he call you a fag?"

"Have you not heard the rumor?" Dean asked.

"What rumor?" Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly. He always tilted his head when he was confused. Dean thought it was cute.

No, Dean thought. Cas is my best friend. He’s not cute. He is not cute!

"Someone is spreading a rumor that you and I made out in a supply closet last week," Dean said.

"What?" Castiel asked. "That never happened!"

"I know that, Cas," Dean said. "Look, there’s nothing we can do about it. It’s already out there, so we just have to wait for it to die down."

"You got hurt," Castiel said. "I don’t want you to get hurt because of me."

"I’ll be fine," Dean said. "It’s not because of you, Cas. It’s because of whoever the fuck started this rumor."

"Okay," Castiel said. "Let’s go to class."

Okay, Dean thought. Maybe Cas is a little cute.

That night, Castiel came over to Dean’s house and they played video games in Dean’s room for about an hour.

"I’m sorry," Castiel said.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"I don’t know," Castiel said. "Everything, I guess."

"Is this about the rumor?" Dean asked. "Cas, really, it’s okay. We’ll be fine. It’s just a rumor."

"I know, but I don’t want either of us to get hurt," Castiel said.

"I’m the only one who has been hurt, Cas," Dean said. Castiel’s eyes found the ground. "Cas?"

Castiel rolled up his right sleeve to reveal bruises. “I’m sorry.”

"Who did this?" Dean asked.

"Alastair," Castiel said.

"That fucking bitch," Dean said. "I’ll kill him."

"Dean, no," Castiel said. "Please don’t."

"What? You just want to let him get away with hurting you?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel said. "You could get hurt like this too if you do something. Just let it all die down. We’ll be fine."

Dean sighed. “I’m sorry,” Dean said.

"It’s okay," Castiel said. 

"I don’t want you getting hurt," Dean said.

"I love you," Castiel said suddenly. As soon as Castiel realized what he said, he clasped a hand over his mouth, as if trying to pull the words back in and lock them up tight.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I’m going to leave," Castiel said.

"No," Dean said. "Cas… dammit, Cas. You can’t just tell me something like that and then leave."

"I don’t want to stay and hear you tell me you don’t feel the same," Castiel said.

"What the hell makes you think I’d tell you that?" Dean said. "Cas, I… Shit. I don’t do feelings, but I… I love you, too."

"Really?" Castiel asked. "You mean that? You’re not just saying that out of pity because I’m hurt?"

"No," Dean said. "I love you."

Castiel smiled wide, his gums showing and the crinkles around his eyes visible. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled Dean in for a kiss. It was desperate and long, but it was amazing.

"I could get used to that," Dean said.

"Me too," Castiel said, pulling Dean in for a second kiss.

The next week in school, there was still the rumor about them making out in the supply closet. But at least now, it was true.


End file.
